You're the One That I Want
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Alternate ending to "Glease". Marley/Rachel friendship. Heavy Finchel. ONESHOT


**A/N: So once again I didn't like the episode too much. I mean other than that absolutely heart wrenching finchel scene it was good. Anyways I am rewriting this episode. It really needs it! Also later I will be rewriting the episode "The break up but it will most likely have nothing to do with this oneshot. Also I'm sorry but did anyone else get mad at Finn in this episode? Well I'm done with my rant enjoy!**

Why had she let Kurt convince her to come?

Seeing him had been just heartbreaking, she knew it was going to be hard but not that hard.

All she had to do was get through the rest of the night without running into him and she could just hop on a flight back to New York.

Well that's what she thought anyway until about ten minutes later a panicked Tina came running into the audience.

"You guys need to come back stage!" Tina urgently said as she pulled Kurt and Rachel up from their seats all the way backstage.

"Tina what's wrong?" Kurt asked once they were backstage.

"Marley refuses to go on she says that she looks terrible in her costume." Tina said with a sigh.

"Let me talk to her." Rachel said determinedly.

As Rachel walked into the girls bathroom where Marley sat against the counter crying,

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Who are you?" Marley said as she attempted to dry her tears.

"I'm Rachel Berry former co-captain of the New Directions."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Rachel." Marley said in a shy voice.

"You were just throwing up in there weren't you?" Rachel said knowingly.

"Well yeah I guess I was. Is it that obvious?"

"No you just remind me a little of myself, of course minus the whole vindictive solo hog name I developed for myself." Rachel said the last part with a small chuckle.

"You used to make yourself throw up?"

"Well I tried once but turns out I don't have a gag reflex and then Miss. Pillsbury caught me."

"Why would you need to throw up? You're so thin and beautiful just like Kitty." Marley said the last part quietly.

"Let me guess Kitty is a popular cheerleader? I had my own personal tormentor too. Her name was Quinn but we ended as pretty good friends."

"I doubt that will happen for Kitty and me."

"You never know, now what are you waiting for being Sandy is your time to shine plus you look great."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Me? No, no I'm not in high school anymore besides Finn is the director he wouldn't let me go on."

"It doesn't hurt to try does it?"

Rachel and Marley slowly approached Finn,

"Um excuse me Mr. Hudson? I was wondering if maybe for this last number Rachel could go on in my place."

Finn looked at Rachel shocked to see her in the "You're The One That I Want" costume.

Oh how it brought back lots of great memories too bad things were so complicated now.

"Well I guess if you're sure but you worked so hard for this."

"I'm positive." Marley said simply walking away.

"Well Rach you look good just as good as you did sophomore year. Now let me introduce you to your Danny."

Finn said leading her over to Ryder.

"Ryder this is going to be your Sandy for the last number."

"Oh um you know I was actually thinking about sitting the last number out I'm not feeling too well."

"You can't just sit the last number out! This isn't basketball, you don't have a replacement or anything Jake doesn't know the number."

"Well how about you do it? You've been humming the lyrics with a sad expression these last few days." Finn looked alarmed after Ryder shared this.

He didn't need Rachel to know just how broken up he was about their breakup.

"Look I mean I'm the director that wouldn't be completely appropriate."

"Sure it is I mean you two used to sing together all the time."

"Fine but you're doing it tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Ryder said walking over to Marley giving her a high five.

Marley had texted Ryder saying to get Finn to be Danny while Rachel was changing into the Sandy costume.

"Well it's just like old times I guess."

"Yep but Rachel are you sure you're okay with this? I mean we broke up like a month ago."

"Finn I will never not want to sing with you."

Finn took his starting place for the number, he knew he shouldn't have done this.

As they danced together shimmying up against each other you could practically see the sparks between them.

At the end of the song Finn knew he shouldn't but he wanted to so bad just like during nationals their sophomore year.

Unfortunately whenever he was with Rachel his heart started thinking instead of his brain.

He leaned down and began to passionately kiss Rachel after the surprise had worn off Rachel began to kiss back.

Kurt from the audience had face-palmed. Of course they would do this in the middle of a high school musical.

Kurt started clapping and cheering loudly for the song hoping to bring them out of their trance,

It thankfully worked they pulled away from each other and realized where they were they saw Marley and Ryder in the sides signaling that they would take over for "We Go Together".

Rachel and Finn shamefully walked off stage keeping their heads down.

As they got off stage Rachel began to quickly walk away.

"Oh no Rachel you are not walking away! We are going to talk about this because clearly we aren't over."

"Finn we-I can't do this, think of it as closure." Rachel said with a sad smile trying to walk away again but got stopped as Finn grabbed her arm.

"Closure? Making out on stage for five minutes is not closure! Now we are going to talk about this."

"I don't know what to say Finn. I mean I thought I was over you and that I could focus on everything else."

"Well I've known that I'm not over you, I mean god Rach we almost got married twice."

"But Finn we live in different states there is no way this can work."

"Do you really think me being in Lima is permanent?"

"No but I didn't think you liked New York you said it doesn't feel like home."

"Rach don't you get it! Home is wherever you are."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'll come to New York, we will figure out a dream for me then and I will reapply to schools in New York afterwards."

"We? So does that mean we are back together?"

"If you want to be."

"I would want nothing more."

"But what about you know him." Finn said with a shy shrug avoiding all eye contact.

"You mean Brody? Brody was just a distraction and not a very good one at that. You, you are it for me."

**A/N: So I know this isn't completely finchel but I thought that Rachel would be able to relate a little bit to Marley. And after all these little rewrites are me fixing the parts I don't like. If you're wondering why I didn't do anything about Brody and Cassandra it's because quite honestly I don't care. Sure I found it highly disturbing but as long as Brody wasn't doing that with Rachel I'm good. Okay so review and let me know if I should rewrite "The Breakup" too.**


End file.
